Asylum of The Damned
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Yuka has been experiencing nightmares about all the paranormal activity she and her friends had experienced in the past. So in order to keep her from going insane, help from a renowned doctor, Hiro Daigoro has been enlisted. However some dark secret is lurking in the mental institution he's working at, and the gang finds themselves being hunted by an insane axe murder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Corpse Party" is owned by Team GrisGris and Kenix Soft. All the characters save for ones made for the story belong to their respective owners and companies. I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Introductions

The sun is slowly descending in the horizon, leaving the landscape in perpetual twilight. In the distance we see a tall, regal looking establishment. In the front is a sign marked "Spring Meadows Mental Institution". Inside, the interior is a plain white, most of the supposed employees dressed in white uniforms, some of which are seen escorting patients, all wearing white gowns.

We then proceed to enter a stairwell, and make our way up the numerous stairs. The stairs eventually end at the top, and the door proceeds to open. The doorway leads to yet another hallway, mostly empty save for some dark looking paintings adorned on a wall. At the end of the hall is another doorway. This doorway is marked with the words "Hiro Daigoro, Head of Psychological Recovery".

Inside the office, we see a young girl with medium black hair and purple eyes. On her head is a simple pink headband. She has on a blue dress, adorned with a white collar. Attached to the collar is a small pink ribbon. On her sleeves are white cuffs, the dress is also tied with a yellow ribbon around the waist. Her shoes are red and she is wearing crew length white socks.

Standing in front of her is a man with long white hair and and black eyes. He is seen wearing a purple suit, with a red undershirt. Adorned on his neck is a blue pendant, underneath a hankerchief like attachment. The cuffs around his sleeves are black, and his shoes are black and laceless. In his hand is a pendulum, which is constantly going back and forth.

"Come on." Said the man. "Tell me what you see. You are in no real danger."

"Uh..." Moaned the girl.

"Doctor, that's enough." Called out a female voice. The man turns around and behind him is a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes, and wearing a blue business suit with a red tie. "She's not ready to be exposed to such trauma yet. Prolonged exposure to hypnotherapy could severely damage her mind."

Ms. Yakamura, I find this girl's case to be quite fascinating." Said the man simply, his voice deep and hoarse. "It isn't often that a girl stumbles in on a supposed real haunting ground."

"You don't actually believe in hauntings, do you Doctor?" Asked the assistant, now called Ms. Yakamura.

"Of course not, but as a researcher I cannot help but be curious. What did this girl actually see? As a man of science, I must find an answer." Said the man.

"Well I think today's study has gone on far enough." Said Ms. Yakamura. "Dr. Daigoro, please snap her out of it."

"Very well." Said the man, now revealed to be Hiro Daigoro. He then approaches the girl. "Alright Miss Mochida, the moment I snap my finger, you shall wake up from your dream. 1...2...3."

Dr. Daigoro proceeds to snap his finger, and the girl, simply referred to as Miss Mochida proceeds to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked the young girl.

"No progress has been made today." Said Dr. Daigoro, slight distaste now in his voice. "It seems we will have to pick this up in our next session."

"Oh, OK." Said Miss Mochida. "Sorry things didn't go as planned."

"It's alright Yuka. Come on, I think one of your family members is waiting for you downstairs." Said Ms. Yakamura.

"Be careful now." Said Dr. Daigoro. "Reports have stated that someone is running around murdering people with an axe."

"I've heard about that, actually." Said Ms. Yakamura. "Hasn't that series of murders been going on for the past few weeks?"

"It has." Said Dr. Daigoro. "The police have already tallied up a total of 5 victims."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Miss Mochida will be fine." Said Ms. Yakamura.

"You never know." Said Dr. Daigoro. "This...Axe Man as they call him...doesn't discriminate when it comes to his targets."

"We thank you for your concern Dr. Daigoro. Good night." Said Ms. Yakamura.

"Good night." Said Dr. Daigoro. Ms. Yakamura and Yuka then proceed to walk out the door. Dr. Daigoro then proceeds to open a file cabinet and pulls out a small file and opens it. "Where are you..."

We cut back down to the first floor, which is bustling with activity. Sitting on a bench is a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a white buttoned shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He has long gray pants on. He looks towards an elevator and sees the door opening. Inside he sees Ms. Yakamura and Yuka leaving the elevator and instantly stands up.

"Nii-san!" Yelled Yuka. She runs over to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Asked the young man, now revealed to be Yuka's older brother.

"She's fine." Asked Ms. Yakamura. "How are you doing this fine day, Mr. Mochida?"

"Oh, me, I'm fine. Has...she made any progress?" Asked the young man.

"The doctor doesn't seem to think so. Although if you ask me she's doing a lot better." Said Ms. Yakamura.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Yuka's brother.

"How are you doing, Satoshi?" Asked Ms. Takamura. "School going OK?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Said Satoshi. "Most of the midterms are over, so we can finally get a chance to relax."

"Good to hear." Said Ms. Takamura. "Well, I'd better not delay you two any longer."

"Alright then. Same time next week?" Asked Satoshi.

"Yes. Same time same place." Said Ms. Yakamura. "Until then, take care."

"Same to you." Said Satoshi. "Come on Yuka."

"OK." Said Yuka. "Good bye Ms. Yakamura."

"Good bye." Said Ms. Yakamura.

The two siblings proceed to leave the mental institution.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Satoshi.

"I'm fine, honestly." Said Yuka.

"Have the nightmares been stopping at all?" Asked Satoshi.

At this question, Yuka remains silent.

"I see." Said Satoshi. "Head of Psychological Recovery, and he can't even help cure someone of their nightmares."

"Nii-san, Dr. Daigoro says situations like this take time to heal." Said Yuka. "We have to be patient about this sort of thing."

"I know, but this is the fifth session. You should have been making some sort of progress by now." Said Satoshi. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Come on, the sooner we get home the better."

"OK!" Beamed Yuka. The two continue to walk down the path, and soon the sun completely sets.

Comments: OK so...this is my first Corpse Party story, and if you couldn't guess by the title or description, this is going to be a different type of horror, for the most part. I just hope in the end that you dear readers enjoy the story overall in the long run. Sorry if this is starting out a little slow, but I promise you things will start happening sooner or later. In the meantime if you would like to leave your reviews and comments, I'd appreciate it. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you next chapter.


	2. The Good Detective

Disclaimer: "Corpse Party" is owned by Team GrisGris and Kenix Soft. All the characters save for ones made for the story belong to their respective owners and companies. I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

The Good Detective

It is now night time, the crescent moon hanging in the sky, sorrounded by a plethora of stars. Descending into the city, there is an abandoned street, with almost all the lights turned out. Near the street entrance, we see a young woman dressed in a school uniform with short blond hair and blue eyes running for dear life. She trips in what appears to be a crack in the ground, but quickly gets up and continues to run.

The sound of footsteps, along with the sound of metal grating against the hard cement is then heard. The man in question appears to be wearing a pair of black boots, and is seen dragging something clearly metal and sharp, covered in blood.

The young woman proceeds to run to a nearby store and frantically tries to open the door, only to find it locked. "Let me in!" She proceeds to scream. "Someone, help me!"

Her eyes widen in fear as the sound of metal grating cement becomes louder. She proceeds to run away from the door and continues to run down the street.

"He he ha ha ho ho." A laugh proceeds to echo throughout the abandoned street. The woman keeps running, and proceeds to enter into a dark alleyway. Eagerly she starts to look for a place to hide, the sound of metal grating beginning to get louder as she desperately searches for a hiding spot. She finds a dumpster, and immediately proceeds to hide behind it.

The sound of grating metal stops for a few seconds, and then continues once again continues as the assailant proceeds to move on. The woman slowly makes her way out of her hiding spot, and waits until it get's real queit. She quietly proceeds to give a sigh of relief, and slowly makes her way out of the alleyway. The moment she hears a low, almost bestial growl. Her eyes widen in fear, and she turns her head and screams in horror.

Meanwhile, standing alone in a barely lit subway station, is a young man wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of long blue pants. His hair appears to be bleached, and his eyes gray. He is seen looking at a nearby clock, which tells the time as 13:15. The young man proceeds to sigh.

"The subway should have been here 15 minutes ago." Thought the young man to himself. "This is the last time I take the tram home."

A loud beeping noise is then heard. The young man proceeds to place his hand into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He then proceeds to answer it.

"Hello?" Asked the young man.

"Yoshiki?" Asked a female voice.

"Naomi?" Asked the young man, now revealed to be named Yoshiki. "This is strange, hearing from you...Have you heard from..."

"Ayumi, no, I'm afraid not." Said Naomi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wish the subway would hurry up, but fine." Said Yoshiki. "Is there a reason why you called me?"

"I'm just checking in on you, that's all." Said Naomi.

"What are you, my babysitter?" Asked Yoshiki in a joking tone.

"Someone has to keep tabs on you." Said Naomi simply.

"Relax, I've been a good boy." Said Yoshiki. "You sure you haven't heard anything about Ayumi?"

"I'm sorry, but I've heard nothing." Said Naomi.

"I see. Thanks anyway." Said Yoshiki. "Good bye."

Yoshiki hangs up the phone, and proceeds to sigh. "Where could she be?"

A loud horn proceeds to blare off, Yoshiki looks up, and sees lights coming from the end of the tunnel.

"It's about time." Yoshiki thinks to himself.

The subway proceeds to stop, and the doors open. Several people pour out and Yoshiki enters in. He takes his seat and proceeds to lean back in a relaxed position. A couple of minutes later, the subway proceeds to start moving again.

Up above, on the streets, we see Yoshiki exitting the subway station. He takes a look at his cell phone to catch the time.

"Takes forever to pick me up, and then takes forever to drop me off. My boss is going to be so..." Before Yoshiki can finish his thoughts, his eyes widen in surprise. Parked near his work place is tons of police vehicles, and several men wearing police uniforms are seen taping up the scene.

"What in the Hell..." Began Yoshiki. He proceeds to walk towards the scene, only for several police officers to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey hey hey, you can't go back here." Said a police officer. "This is a crime scene."

"Crime scene? Here? What the hell happened?" Asked Yoshiki.

"That's none of your concern." Said the police officer.

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice booming with authority.

"Sir, this guy is trying to get into the crime scene." Said the second police officer.

"What, are you crazy, I'm not trying to go anywhere near that damn thing." Said Yoshiki.

From the crowd of police officers comes forth a man wearing a black jacket. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Under his jacket is a white buttoned shirt and a black tie. He is wearing long black pants and black laceless shoes.

"Alright, pal, come on, move along, there is nothing to see here." Said the man.

"What are you supposed to be, some sort of detective?" Asked Yoshiki.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm detective Yusuke Tobare." Said the detective. "Now don't make me repeat myself young man, I'd suggest you keep moving."

"Gee, I'd really like to do that, but there's clearly a blockade of police cars blocking my path." Said Yoshiki in a matter of fact tone. "If anybody needs to move along, one of your men should do it. It would make getting to my workplace a lot faster."

"Cojiro, please move your vehicle so we can get this smartass out of here." Said Yusuke.

"Yes sir." Said the first police officer.

The first police officer proceeds to leave.

"So, what type of crime scene are we talking here?" Asked Yoshiki.

"That's none of your concern." Said Yusuke.

"If it's making me late for work, you can be damn sure it's a concern of mine. What happened?" Asked Yoshiki.

"All I can say is that a young woman was murdered sometime last night." Said Yusuke.

"Murdered?" Asked Yoshiki.

"Yeah, satisfied. If you are, then get the Hell out of here." Said Yusuke.

"Fine, sheesh, no need to come across as hostile." Said Yoshiki.

One of the cop cars proceeds to get in reverse.

"Well, there you go, move along now." Said Yusuke.

"Yeah yeah." Said Yoshiki. He slowly begins to walk away and silently whispers to himself "Stupid cops."

Sometime later, Yoshiki proceeds to enter into the workplace. He then proceeds to put on a dark green jacket, and a young woman with long black hair and gray eyes also wearing the same dark green jacket comes out to meet him.

"Hoh, thank God, you're right on time. You know how pissed the boss would have been late." Said the young woman.

"I would have been here earlier had the cops not been investigating a crime scene." Said Yoshiki.

"You saw it too?" Asked the young woman.

"Of course I did." Said Yoshiki. "Kind of hard to miss the swarm of police officers."

"Poor girl, going out the way she did." Said the young woman.

"What happened?" Asked Yoshiki.

"Well, from what I saw, it looks like she was vertically bisected across the face, several times in fact." Said the young woman.

"Vertically...bisected...wait, what you mean like cut in half?" Asked Yoshiki.

"Yeah." Said the young woman.

"What kind of sicko does that?" Asked Yoshiki.

"From what I've heard, my guess is the Axe Man. Which means his body count is now 6." Said the young woman.

"You mean the guy whose been commiting all the murders for the past few weeks?" Asked Yoshiki.

"That's him." Said the young woman.

"I'm surprised they haven't caught the guy yet. A guy with an axe isn't that hard to miss." Said Yoshiki.

"You'd be surprised, the guy is really good at covering his tracks." Said the young woman. "But enough about that, come on, we got work to do."

"Right." Said Yoshiki.

The young woman proceeds to walk back into the room, Yoshiki making his way back as well.

Comments: And another chapter has been posted after like what, three weeks. So yeah, somebody has just been murdered in what is probably one of the most brutal ways possible. Yoshiki has entered the story, and from the looks of it, his good friend Ayumi has gone missing. What could be the reason behind that, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you guys so much for your patience, and thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. Again, I hope to see you all next chapter.


End file.
